Undertale: Stay Determined
by ChexRancher3
Summary: What if instead of the young child Frisk, a college student named Mya Goines was the one who fell into the underground? Read on as Mya advances through the Underground, encountering many new friends, as well as a pesky flower. Through it all, will she remained determined? This story covers the "True Pacifist" route, with later stories covering the other routes.
It was early afternoon , about 12:00-ish to 12:30-ish when the car finally stopped. As hard as it was to believe, she actually felt more tired sitting restlessly in a car for 3 hours than she would have had she already climbed the mountain. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Ready to go?" asked the boy in the drivers seat. He looked over at her with expectant yet hopeful eyes. She cracked a smiled, one that showed a lot of love and devotion to the person sitting next to her. "Yes, I'm ready." she said. He smiled back.

Mya Goines stretched her lithe body out of the car, her ebony skin basking in the sunlight and her long, smooth black hair billowing in the wind. Mya actually had a good view of Mt. Ebott from where she stood. In all 19 years of her life she had never seen a mountain as beautiful as that one.

"It's pretty awesome looking isn't it?" asked Liam Yukimura, who was busy getting their equipment from the back of the car. "From what my uncle told me, when you stand at the edge near around the middle, you get a beautiful view of the sunset."

Mya turned around, still smiling and hopefulness filling her eyes. "Oooh, now I really want to get up on the mountain."

She grabbed her red backpack from Liam who put on his blue backpack. "So what else did your uncle tell you about Ebott?"

"He said that not many people like to go here. Supposedly, at least seven people went missing climbing up this mountain, four of which were children." He answered, walking up the front while she took to back, the both of them heading on the trail.

Mya's eyes widened. "That's so sad. I can't imagine how difficult it was for the families" she said, her tone a bit more somber."No wonder not many tourists come by here."

"I know. But honestly, that's what made me determined to go here in the first place." said Liam as they crossed into the woods, which was providing some much needed shade for the moment. "I want to be someone who does the unimaginable! To see from the top of a moutain not many people come back from. Doesn't that exciting?!"

Mya started to crack a smile again as she heard the twinkle in her boyfriend's voice. "I guess when you put it that way, it sounds exciting."

Liam turned back to her with his own smile, if a bit of a goofy one. "Well then onwards, milady! Let my excitement fill you with determination!" he said in an old-timey voice as he lead her forward while they both picked up the pace.

* * *

They made it. After about 2 hours of climbing upward on the hard surface of the mountain, they had finally made it.

Mya couldn't believe her eyes. The view was astonishing! Off on the right side she was what looked to be another mountain and on the left was what appeared to be the ruins of the castle that used to be dormant long ago.

"Oh, Liam!" she said as she put her backpack down. "This so amazing! I can't believe it! You can see far across almost the entire area!"

"Hm, I knew you'd like it." said Liam as he rifled through his backpack just a few behind her. "Just wait until you see it at sunset."

"I don't think I can." Mya said, just feeling impatient at the thought that sunset was still only a few hours from now.

"Neither can I." said Liam as Mya turned to face him. He was on one knee and holding a box in his hand. He then opened the box to reveal a silver ring her size with a large ruby in the middle and two sapphires on each end.

"Liam..."

"I wanted to wait til sunset, but I just couldn't stand it." Liam looked at her that almost made her want to cry. His almond brown eyes were sad, excited, hopeful and worried all at the same time.

"Mya, you are my best friend. You have been there for me when no one else was. I know some people might consider us to young to make this kind of decision, but honestly, when I look into the future, all I see is us, together. So, Mya Goines, will you marry me?"

"...Oh, Liam..."

The tone in her voiced saddened him. "I can understand if you..."

"...YES! Of course I'll marry you!" she said as she kissed him passionate on the mouth, almost knocking him over. Liam then returned this kiss. Afterwards, he slipped the ring on her finger, which fit perfectly.

"This day could not get any better." Mya said, absolutely beaming at her now soon-to-be husband.

* * *

 _"Hello?" asked Mya as she looked across the dark abyss. She heard a soft, sweet sounding chuckle from behind her that gave her spine tingles and made her hair stand on end._

 _Turing around she saw a young child, about six or seven years old. She was unable to discern if they were a boy or a girl as they had a very androgynous appearance, with shoulder length brown hair and a brown and green striped shirt._

 _What disturbed Mya however, was the child's smile. She couldn't tell why but she knew that even being in the same area as this child was a bad thing._

 _"Sweetie," she asked, trying to be a responsible person. "Are you lost, where are your parents?"_

 _The child chuckled sweetly again. Mya backed away. What ever this thing was, it was not a child._

 _"Where are you going, Mya? Are you scared?" it asked._

 _"H-How do you know my name?" she asked, still backing away. "Who are you?!"_

 _"I'm who ever you want me to be." it said, it's smile growing even wider. "Do you want to be my friend? I'm sure you'd make a great partner."_

 _"KEEP. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM ME!" was all Mya said._

 _"That's a shame. I guess you're of no use to me then." it said, it's voice getting deeper. "I hope you like your stay in the Underground, because that's WHERE YOU'LL DIE!"_

 _It started to bleed from every orifice of it's face until it advanced so quickly, Mya had no chance of escape. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see. She fell to the ground, dead._

* * *

Waking up in a sweat, it took Mya a few seconds to catch her breath. Liam looked over at her, concerned.

"Bad dream?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Mya looked over to him. "Yeah, I almost got killed my some creepy child/demon thingy that bled from its face." she said.

Liam's eyed widened slightly. "Eesh! Talk about creepy! What brought this on?"

Mya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Heat stroke maybe?" Liam rolled his eyes playfully. "Mya, heat stroke can't cause nightmares. And plus, it's about 60 degrees."

This gave Mya an idea. "Well," she started off with, "You're not being very heart _warming_ , are you?"

Liam cracked a humongous smile, struggling not to laugh. "That wasn't very good."

"Oh, really? Cause your smiling."

"I am and I hate it."

"Well, maybe I can help with that." Mya said as she started to kiss him again, which he took in stride. The two lovers continued to kiss passionately. "Just another hour 'til sunset." said Liam, looking off into the distance.

Mya looked behind him, where she saw the cavern entrance they had passed on the way up here. "Well, while we're still waiting, want to explore the mountain cavern?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know..." said Liam, "My uncle told me that that's where _they_ live." Mya took notice of the odd inflections in his voice. "They? Who's they?"

The simple answer came in form. "Monsters."

"...What?"

"You know, monsters." said Liam . "Big, scary..."

Mya rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Liam, I know what monsters are! I'm just surprised you still believe in those stories!"

Liam blushed in embarrassment. "..I..I don't still...believe in... them...it's just that..."

"Oh, I get it. You're worried that will get injured or something."

"Yeah." he said, defeated. "I know it tried to play up my bravery, but this mountain does still terrify me somewhat. People _have gone missing_ here."

She could see his point, but the didn't mean she was any less to determined to check out the cavern. "Come on, Liam, we still got time. We know how to be careful."

He smiled ruefully. "Okay, Mya, if it'll make you happy, we can check out the cavern."

She kissed his cheek, grabbed a flashlight and went on ahead.

* * *

Liam and Mya walked into the cavern cautiously. Stalactites were dripping on the rock floor, creating a soothing, echoing sound, like the hum of a beautiful siren. Mya was in the front, carrying her flashlight while Liam was behind her, using his helmet for his light.

"Wow, for a mountain that's been here for thousands of years, everything sure looks pristine." said Mya.

"Yeah, according to my uncle, it's because supposedly the mountain has a special magic barrier." said Liam.

Mya cracked a smile. "Okay, now I'm curious. Why does your uncle have such superstitions about MT. Ebott?"

"Stories passed from generations. My mom always though it was bunk, but my uncle believed them."

"So what were the stories specifically about?" asked Mya, who was getting closer towards a large crevice covered in vines.

"Long ago, " he said in an old-timey voice again, "Two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."

"Wow, he must've drilled that in your head, cause that came out naturally." said Mya, impressed.

Liam blushed. "Well, yeah. That's why he thinks the people went missing."

Soon, the two reached the crevice, which seemed like an endless abyss of hopelessness and despair.

"Wow, yeesh. How far do you think that goes down, sweetie?" asked Mya, flashing her light down into the hole.

Liam shivered a bit. "Ugh, I don't know. Let's head back, we don't wanna miss the sunset." He then turned around. Mya was about to follow him, but found her leg was stuck.

"Hey, Liam, wait! Let me get this vine off my foot first." She said, calling after him. However, the moment he turned back to her, she felt herself slipping downwards, towards the crevice.

"Liam! Somethings got me! LIAM!" she screamed as the force of the vine quickened it's pace.

"Hold on!" Liam grabbed Mya's hand as they were both pulled towards the edge.

"Oh god, Liam! What's going on?!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes. She'd never been so scared in her life.

"I've got you! I'll get us out." he said as he continued to pull her towards him.

"Liam, it's pulling us both in!" she screamed as she was now practically in the hole. Both of their hands were getting sweaty.

"Just..grgh...hold on... Mya..." Grunted Liam, struggled to keep her hand.

"Liam, you have to let go."

"No, I won't lose you, Mya!"

However, Mya could feel it pulling her harder, not loosening it's grip. Liam was trying, but it wasn't any use and she wasn't gonna let him die.

"Liam?"

"Hold on, I've almost..."

"I love you." she said, as her hand slipped from his from his and she fell into the abyss.

"MYA!"

When he looked down into the crevice, he saw no sign of her, just the endless hopelessness and despair that had been there before. In his hand was the ring her gave her,having slipped off in the struggle.

"Mya..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So, here we are at the first chapter of Stay Determined! What do you guys think so far?

This first story will cover the "True Pacifist" route. I also plan on doing alternate versions that cover "No Mercy" and "Neutral". I might even do an "Underfell" one, but I'm too sure on that one.

 ** _"Until We Meet Again!"_**


End file.
